


[Fanart] C'était l'hiver

by Autheane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustration, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Commission for the sweet OohLaGalion. :D<br/><span class="small">(The title means "It was winter", it's a beautiful french song that has nothing to do with Bucky but couldn't resist the little pun to the Winter Soldier xD)</span></p>
<p> <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/149804533093/c%C3%A9tait-lhiver-commission-for-the-amazing=">On Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] C'était l'hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> Commission for the sweet OohLaGalion. :D  
> (The title means "It was winter", it's a beautiful french song that has nothing to do with Bucky but couldn't resist the little pun to the Winter Soldier xD)
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/149804533093/c%C3%A9tait-lhiver-commission-for-the-amazing=)

____________

[ ](http://pre10.deviantart.net/bde2/th/pre/f/2016/244/e/c/ec90847613d1b51c745538546e91cc0a-dag3nh9.jpg)


End file.
